


Blind Date

by inkedkiss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Love, M/M, TeenHarry, Texting, blinddate, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedkiss/pseuds/inkedkiss
Summary: A blind date with the destiny.





	Blind Date

 

 

>  
> 
>  

**13th of November, 2014 - Thursday**

_Louis: please send me emilys number!!_

 

_Louis: tf zayn why dont you reply_

 

_Louis: zayn texts arent fucking free_

 

_Unknown: Zayn? Who is Zayn_

 

_Louis: r you playing me? dont fuckn play me. shit z, you gave me ur number this morning. u fluttering shit_

 

_Unknown: Whoever are you, one, do not use smutty words. Two, my name is Harry._

 

_Unknown: I am sorry, it is all I have_

 

_Louis: ...so if im right, uR SO FUCKN NOT ZAYN. THEN WHO TF R YOU_

 

_Unknown: DO NOT USE SMUTTY WORDS._

 

_Unknown: And as I said before, I'm Harry._

 

_Louis: doesnt i just suck a big one_

 

 

**29th of November, 2014 - Saturday**

_Louis: hey im texting u bc i wanted to apologise about what happened a few weeks ago. reading again what i wrote after all those days it seems stupid to be that harsh, especially with someone i dont know. so im really sorry!_

 

_Harry: Hell it is not such a thing. Did you get Emily's number at least?_

 

_Louis: yeah zayn is simply a dumbass who messes up even his own phone number_

 

_Harry: :D_

 

_Harry: Btw, now that we don't have something better to do than hanging on our phones, can I ask something?_

 

_Louis: haha maybe i have better things to do :P just get into it_

 

_Harry: Where do you go to school?_

 

_Louis: you r sweet, but im in university_

 

_Harry: *-*_

 

_Louis: r you scorched this much_

 

_Harry: I had this idea in my head that undergraduaters are mature and censored._

 

_Louis: did i break it down??_

 

_Harry: Kinda_

 

_Louis: ooops_

 

_Louis: so r you still in highschool? which grade_

 

_Harry: Taking my final exams this year. Are you a freshman?_

 

_Louis: sophomore_

 

_Harry: Oh you are not an old grandpa i see_

 

_Harry: *I_

 

_Louis: well an aging jock leastwise_

 

_Harry: OH NO_

 

_Harry: It's fun to talk to you and I'd have so many other questions but I have to go._

 

_Louis: okay._

 

_Harry: Bye_

 

 

**1st of October, 2014 - Monday**

_Harry: And what do you study?_

 

_Louis: hi there u too:)_

 

_Louis: music_

 

_Harry: Just how you said? Music and bye?_

 

_Louis: correctly my major is songwriting but i take piano lessons and chorus classes too_

 

_Harry: Er I don't want to go to university_

 

_Louis: why_

 

_Harry: It doesn't seems fun, more likely hard_

 

_Louis: until you start it. after it's a big party. well, if you choose a major that you hate, than not really. have you got any plans ?_

 

_Harry: Don't worry my parents require me to know my vocation since 8th grade. I do have one actually._

 

_Louis: tell me_

 

_Harry: It might be weird but despite I am a boy I am so into fashion. Not the everyday one, but what's happens on the red carpet._

 

_Louis: ah you r in home with trends, aint ya_

 

_Harry: I think. But I'm thinking about other things too, such as economy. But if I choose economy, I couldn't be a designer, I only could do finances. being the manager would mean only_

_managering, while if I become a designer, I could only design._

 

_Harry: But of course I'd do all of these once if I could. You know, starting a new business._

 

_Louis: you r taking it really serious. you do have plans._

 

_Harry: Do you want me to show you one of my drafts?_

 

_Louis: hell yea_

 

_Harry: *open image*_

 

_Harry: This is my favourite. It's about passion. There is a blue stripe on the left side of the dress, representing coldness (in being like body-to-body), while the red one, from the shoulder to_

_on the bottom, stands for burning up (inside)._

 

_Harry: There's lace in the cut which is in the middle of the front, so that it blurs out the features giving us a shady look. You can and can't see the skin at the same time._

 

_Harry: Since the basic concept is pant dress, there is only a short skirt running along the waist of the clothe, which symbols self-control (aka coolness), cause if you get through t, there is_

_no way back._

 

_Louis: yea so_

 

_Louis: oh lord_

 

_Louis: wait seriously a dress about sex and whimsies ?_

 

_Louis: i swear id have desire for anyone whos wearing this_

 

_Harry: You like it?_

 

_Louis: would never understand how much. how old r ya? i cant believe you made this_

 

_Harry: It is. I am almost 18._

 

_Harry: Also there's a boy version to it too._

 

_Louis: show me rn_

 

_Harry: *open image*_

 

_Louis: fuck i have no clue in fashion but its just so amazing. i want you to give me your first compacts copy with ur handwritten sign on it._

 

_Harry: NO SMUTTY WORDS_

 

_Harry: Oh and_

 

_Harry: Thanks:)_

 

_Louis: :)_

 

 

**17th of October, 2014 - Friday**

_Louis: hi h :P_

 

_Harry: Louis!_

 

_Louis: could you please help me? :O_

 

_Harry: Yeah, in what exactly?_

 

_Louis: well i dont really know how to say it_

 

I ran my fingers through my hair forcefully, thinking about how should i put it. The whole thing was because of Zayn, because he spotted that I'm always on my phone and when I told him

about the boy I met ’cause of his dumbness, he turned around with a smug on his lips and an unreadable expression sat on his features. I asked him what's wrong, but he just pouted and

said "I'm a bit sorry that you're so into that guy because I just sat up a date for you."

It all happened at yesterday night, and he didn't even bothered to tell me when's it until this noon, when he just called me up saying some shit about getting ready and wear acceptable

clothes.

I inhale a big amount of air and text Harry.

 

_Louis: that crazy ass friend of mine striked out i should date so im meeting with someone this night whos handsome and all in his opinion._

 

_Harry: Oooh_

 

_Louis: so could you please please please pls help me with my clothes?_

 

_Harry: Ofc, tell me some things about you so I can imagine_

 

_Louis: im kind, beautiful and young ?_

 

_Harry: ..._

 

_Harry: ... something about your body?_

 

_Louis: i got a good ass??_

 

_Harry: I do not want to interrupt you from having fun, but don't you have anything in your mind? I can't know what kinds of clothes do you have but the colour of your eyes would help!_

 

_Louis: my eyes are blue, i got brown hair and im really short. like oh fuck so short. but sadly i dont know the size of my shoes cuz i wear them for years now and i dont remember_

 

_Harry: Blood type? Zodiac sign? Your ID??_

 

_Louis: i have fave colour too yk._

 

_Harry: OH SORRY. Your FAVOURITE COLOUR?_

 

_Louis: well idk_

 

_Louis: might be pink or_

 

_Louis: orange?_

 

_Louis: nah, i like yellow._

 

_Louis: hell, green is beautiful tho_

 

_Harry: I hope you know you are about to annoy the shit out of me..._

 

_Louis: aaay im done. im done! so?_

 

_Harry: Wear bright button up shirt and the shoe can be anything az long az its appropriate to a restaurant. more likely black_

 

_Harry: And uh, dark pants (skinny if you have) with a little bit of eyeliner pencil (also black) would be great if you do not mind_

 

_Louis: first off im not punk and second how did you know we r going to a restaurant??_

 

_Harry: I guessed, this is what they do on first dates. or i think so._

 

_Louis: nah you r terrifyin_

 

_Louis: now i have these memories about my mum telling me dont talk w strangers_

 

_Louis: tho_

 

_Louis: what would i do without ya :D_

 

**17th of October, 2014 – Friday evening**

Now that I know what I'm about to wear, I'm not that nervous, and keeping Harry's advice in mind, I put some black eyeliner on my waterline.

Maybe Zayn was right, I gave Harry and his texts too much of my time but I couldn't really care at the moment.

I smooth my tie for the last time which is like the twentieth and slide my hands in my pocket then leave the house. My car is at my dad’s cause he’s had break down, so I choose to walk instead of taking the bus. However it takes only fifteen minutes and at least I can clear my thoughts before the date. The blind date, shit. What should I expect?

As I get closer, I slow down my steps. Just a few minutes and I’m in and there is no way out. Suddenly I feel so small, and I can’t not curse Zayn – ever since he’s in love he cares so much about others relationships, it starts to really fucking bother me. I just want to go home, curl up into a ball in my bed ant text Harry.

A man come to me and asks my name as I step to the desk next to the front door. He is looking at me so knowingly I have to gulp, and even though the next second he’s kind and leads me to my table – which Zayn has booked for us – his face burnt into my brain and is not about to leave me, bringing my fearness with him too.

I sit down and grab the menu to take a look at it. I’m so excited I don’t even realize someone’s suddenly standing next to me and I almost miss as he turns around a bit. But I don’t. I can see he’s looking for someone and I look up at him – oh whoa. My body heathens up at the sight and I can barely stand all the gazes he gets. I have to swallow hardly. He looks into my eyes with his green ones and yes, I know he could read my mind if he wanted to. Maybe I would sacrifice myself for that smile tho. I have this urge to stand up and so do I.

  
„Hey, Louis, right?” he’s so confident I’m grinning. Zayn was right. This boy was stunning, childish features wrapped in manly beauty. Maybe he’s older than me.

„Yea- yes, I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson.” I draw out my hand but he just grabs it and pulls me in for a kiss on the cheek.

„I guess It’s Louis with a silent s kinda Louis” he jokes and I laugh so hard. I pull out the chair for him and he thanks me while he’s sitting down. He is charming. And he wears high-heeled boots, fuck.

I also sit down and after that, I just watch him. I even forget to ask his name and I can imagine what he thinks of me. I feel so dumb. Well, my next question doesn’t help me a lot with that.

„Aren’t you modelling?” I ask and I want to facepalm right away.

„Not really” he answers and gives me a grin. he looks at the menu and I hand him one. „Oh, thank you! Still, I’m in school and don’t really have time for anything, mphf. And you? What do you do?” he looks at me with curious eyes. He’s a vanilla boy, I swear. I want to have vanilla sex with him, so badly, shit.

„I'm still in school too.”

He nods, then the waitress comes and we tell him what we want. We get our meals when my date tells me about a family trip where his dad spilled tea on his mother who jumped into the water to cool down her skin.

Well, his jokes aren’t the bests but the way he acts them out makes me wanna laugh at him all the time.

We eat ice cream for dessert and we discuss the world of music. He says that these nowadays rising pop stars could never reach up to the good old ones and I have to agree. Then I come up with some of my favourite bands while he brings up Adele and Ellie Goulding. I smile at him talking about how shitty can be a life of a pop star behind the curtains, and telling me how he’d change all those so gross clothes that designers give to their customers.

I have to admit I love his smile and love how Zayn was right for the first time in his life. Now I want to text Harry as soon as I can so badly and tell him how good it went and want to thank him for his tips. My date complimented my eyes (my waterline exactly) and I couldn’t be happier.

„Do you want anything else, sir?” the waitress takes our plates and we waved no with our heads. „May i bring the check for you, then?”

We look at each other and the man go away, for the check, I think.

„Hey, I want to pay.” I start. He bend over to me and shakes his head.

„No way! You were the one who were invited, blindly. I knew about you.” Did he? How?

„Yeah right, and I’m grateful for this night, that you spend time with me and you were a really good company.” this is the first time his cheeks turns pink and It’ something that makes my heart warm up.

„Louis…”

The waitress arrives and I hold him my card, I’m such a great gentleman. The boy in front of me sulks a bit but I roll out my tongue on him and he smiles. His smile and bright eyes and hair falling in his face is beautiful. He is.

We talk a bit more, then stand up and with a goodbye to the waitress, we’re heading out.

„Thank you” he speaks up, and I feel my heart flutter.

„No, I thank you. Can I ask something?”

„You’re interested in my name, ain’t you?” he laughs at me „I’m Ed”

I nod as I reach out to stroke his face. I want to kiss him, I have this urge and I know he knows it. Eventually I just give him a kiss on the cheek watching how he’s taking a breath so sharply.

We grin and never really say goodbye, cause a part of me feels like we’ll meet again and maybe he feels it too.

I’ve only took a couple of steps when my phone rings. It’s Harry, and I already start planning on the text I’m going to write him as soon as I reach the bus stop, but his words make me freeze.

 

_Harry: Do it, you idiot._

 

I don’t understand him, so I text him back in a hurry.

 

_Louis: what_

 

_Harry: Turn back and kiss me, you fool._

 

**15th of October, 2015. – Monday**

_Harry: Niall_

 

_Niall: whts up u fuck_

 

_Harry: Oh sorry did I interrupt you?_

 

_Niall: u r 2 young for that to know_

 

_Harry: Aren’t Zayn is about to put it in?_

 

_Niall: i SAID U R TOO YOUNG. ur mind is dirty_

 

_Harry: What I meant was that you’r putting the boxes in the house. Really! How’s the moving going?_

 

_Niall: great despite zayn’s panic attacks and anger when things doesnt go as he wanted. but we can handle that and he can calm down twice as faster as he could a few months ago_

 

_Harry: I’m honestly happy to hear that! <3 But also I miss you soooo so much._

 

_Niall: stfu you asshole_

 

_Niall: i dont wanna cry cuz_

 

_Niall: yk i miss you 2 but my new life just starts and i dont wanna ruin that bc of ur silliness :(_

 

_Harry: When are we going to meet again?_

 

_Niall: u guys will come to our house-warming right? liam made up his mind and plans it nonstop._

 

_Harry: I told about it to Lou but our anniversary is going to be on that week and I know he wanted that whole week just for us._

 

_Niall: geez u 2 r always together …_

 

_Harry: NOT TRUE_

 

_Harry: Yeah maybe_

 

_Harry: Right_

 

_Niall: just make him change his mind_

 

_Niall: i know u can do it. and then we can meet! YAY i miss u so much_

 

_Harry: Uggh me too Ni. And I miss Zayn a bit too. Still, he’s halloween prank on me… I’ll never forgive him for that._

 

_Niall: hahaha_

 

_Niall: poor louis, well poor me 2. iM CHOKING BITCH_

 

_Niall: zayns looking at me like wht the fucks happening_

 

_Harry: Choose your words I’m too young for that!!!_

 

_Niall: kaaayyy but u should see his face_

 

_Niall: *open image*_

 

_Harry: FUCK U NIALL HE IS NAKEDD. The heck._

 

_Niall: oops sorry. now we uncovered we wasnt really putting our boxes in the house_

 

_Harry: F YOU LOUIS SAW IT AND NOW HE’S GONE TO THE KITCHEN_

 

_Niall: wow time for apologies_

 

_Harry: For your apology, jerk. I willl show him the texts that is it._

 

_Niall: well then_

 

_Niall: HEAD TO HOME-WARMING_

 

_Harry: I can not imagine I let someone like you set up the date of my life a year ago, you are so dumb._

 

_Niall: man it was a year ago, you shouldn’t ride the topic anymore. and even, you saw him i just did the dirty work (talking to zayn)_

 

_Niall: he was dirty so. at least did dirty haha_

 

_Harry: Okay_

 

_Niall: bro, i love u:)_

 

_Harry: Ehr that’s no apology for the picture ;)_

 

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it's a story I wrote on Wattpad in Hungarian (I own this story) but I had this crazy thought that it'd be interesting to translate, so I could practise english. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to left some thoughts or kudos <3\. Love you always.


End file.
